


After Dark Comes Death

by Abby_Ebon



Category: D.N. Angel, Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dark, Daisuke, and Wiz ‘die’ they are reborn…as Duo Maxwell and Deathscythe! Warnings: Death fic, of a sort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was a one-shot that had been floating around in my head for a while. Suffice to say I don't own DNAngel -or Gundam Wing.
> 
> Key;
> 
> Daisuke's thoughts to Dark.
> 
> Dark's thoughts to Daisuke.

**Dark's POV**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Dark? What's wrong?_

Daisuke asks he _always_ does that when I go quite. I guess I'm just a talker like that. I'm not always quite because of trouble; sometimes stealing something requires more attention to detail and more concentration then on average.

It doesn't happen often though.

_**Nothing, don't worry about it partner.** _

This isn't one of those times though. This would have been a synch, and Daisuke knows that. We're in trouble, and my silence damns us both. An enthusiastic collector has rigged an art piece to go off when tampered with. I never thought someone could be that suicidal.

It's too late; if I put it back- it will set it off.

If I drop it, it'll go off and I can't guarantee we'll live though this.

I can feel Daisuke getting suspicious, and faintly worried.

I don't blame him, I froze when I saw the timer, and my heart stopped when I saw only one minute flashing on it.

_Dark! Stop playing, what's going on why haven't we moved?_

I wonder what he'd do if I told him- probably panic. Damn this art collector and his suicidal tendencies.

Something tickles at the back of my mind. An old sang.

The only way to catch a thief is to set a mouse trap. This is most assuredly the ultimate 'mouse trap'.

I doubt Satoshi, or even Krad could think of a better trap.

_**The truth?** _

It's Daisuke's body; he'd gain control if I had put off answering very much longer. I had already felt his fear, the tingling along my skull that warns when he's about to take control.

I can't let that happen; he'd die if I let him get the blunt of the explosive. I might not; but if I did, he'd probably be alright. I'd live on in his son or grandson if he doesn't have a son.

Even as I think that I know he won't let me die without him.

Perhaps even that's impossible he and I are so well melded our personalities, dreams, ideas, even memories mix. Two halves of a coin- you wouldn't try to separate them- and it'd be easier to but a hole through it.

That's as easily as I can explain my being a partner with Daisuke. It's never been like that before with _any_ of Daisuke's ancestors.

_No, lie to me. Of course the truth!_

I heave a sigh, I had hoped he'd let me be, but he's not the type to. I let him see the art I have in my hands- then the wires, the trigger, and finally the 1 minute timer set on the explosive.

I feel his shock, his horror, and then his acceptance.

I want to scream that he shouldn't just _accept_ this. He could live, if I drop the artifact and run- luck might be with him. He might survive; though I know the odds are against me.

I know, and feel, that if I did that- sacrificed myself, he'd _never_ forgive me. I can't risk that, the possibility that he would hate his son, or grandson, when they turned into me. He'd try not to, but his child would know and hate me in turn. I know because I've done it before, when I didn't know any better.

_Oh Gawd…What are we going to do Dark?_

I can't let him die.

I can't live without him.

He'd hate me if I die for him.

We don't have any options; Wiz wouldn't get here in time. In the end we'd probably only be taking him with us.

_**I could drop it, call Wiz, and you could pray.** _

I have to stop the hysterical giggle that threatens to escape. I can't help it; I've always gotten a rush off the adrenaline from fear and thrills.

Surprisingly, Daisuke is thinking on my suggestion, ah well, he might as well. Really he's more the brains of the operation- I'm just the one that does the deed, it's always been that way.

_I don't want to die alone, I don't want you to die alone…_

He's positive in this decision; Daisuke is surprisingly stubborn in some things.

It may surprise some people, but he knows what he wants when it comes down to the important things. Still his answer strikes a cord in me; I can't help but let out a breath of relief, even as I shudder in horror at what we have decided.

_**Right. Are you ready Daisuke?** _

We're going to do it- we're actually going to drop it and run while I call Wiz and he prays.

It may sound utterly ridicules- but it just might work.

_Ready, and Dark, thanks for everything…_

I smirk, and sigh, a small out rush of breath, my bang rushing forward then falling back. By the time it does, I've dropped the artifact and I turned so fast I left black streak marks.

" _Wiz_!"

I yell and I know he comes, even though I know there wasn't time to throw the feather. It feels like I'm running it time to the soft beeps emitting from the timer. After what feels like an eternity Wiz is there and becomes my wings as we fly.

**_You too partner._ **

_BoOoM._

There is nothing, but heat, and then darkness.. but I am not alone. Both Daisuke and Wiz are with me, and everything feels like it should be.

Like it should always have been, then something rams Wiz away from us- and Daisuke and I scream defiance at this. But we are melded; till we are nearly one-and-the-same, and in this soul meld we are born again- as Duo Maxwell.

Wiz... is our beloved Deathscythe.


	2. Duo

Duo woke from the 'dream' muffling a scream, he was covered in sweat- yet goose bumps covered his skin. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself- he wasn't cold, but he needed that touch.

A touch that told him he was Duo Maxwell- he was in the here in now. Not somewhere…else.

Duo glanced around the room checking it for things that weren't supposed to be there- like ghosts. His gaze settled on Heero Yuy- fellow pilot and the only other living being in the room.

Heero who might, or might not, sleep with his handgun (Duo had his suspicions but they hadn't been confirmed…yet).

Heero, who was most comfortable in shorts and a green tank top, and managed to hide his handgun (which Duo privately thought was Heero's 'safety blanket' – if the 'perfect soldier' could have such a thing) _somewhere_ in that outfit.

Heero who had the bluest eyes Duo had ever seen. Aside from Quatre's -which were more sky-blue then blue-blue if you asked Duo.

Though if you asked Duo, he'd tell you that Heero's hair was perfectly alright messy- and did not need a haircut as _some_ people insisted _coughRelenacough_.

Heero might not be the ideal best friend- but he was good enough for Duo- and Duo counted himself lucky to have _all_ five the pilots for friends.

Heero wasn't perfect- he didn't understand on how to _act_ on emotions- but he understood emotions when he felt them.

He'd been raised to kill- from his earliest memory onward that was all Heero knew to be and do- kill. Dr. J had taught him to be the 'perfect soldier'- but Heero didn't (always) obey orders mindlessly- he thought them out.

In that J had failed- Heero wasn't mindless- wasn't the 'perfect soldier' he was cold and who wouldn't be if they'd seen life through Heero's eyes?

No, Heero wasn't the perfect soldier- but he was the perfect killer.

Part of the reason Duo agreed to bunking with Heero was for that reason. If Duo didn't hear something- if he was too deeply asleep to react, Heero would.

Duo held no illusions of himself- because of his upbringing on the streets he slept where and when he could- and deeply. So deeply that once he was asleep he couldn't wake up on a dime, even if he heard something.

Heero could- he'd seen him do it.

Duo had snuck back in his rooms once- had been sure Heero was asleep. Next thing he knew he was on his back- a handgun in his face and Heero glaring down at him.

Luckily Heero had recognized him. Heero had then stood up, helped Duo up- then told Duo quite plainly to knock next time- then Heero had asked where Duo had been- his answer hadn't surprised Heero.

One didn't surprise Heero Yuy and live to tell the tale often- so Duo had taken the lesson to heart.

Heero was good at what he did, wake up and react (if startled) _first_ , question later- _so why hadn't he woken up_?

Duo swallowed down a whimper, fearing the worst.

"Are you alright Duo?" Heero asked abruptly turning his head to stare (maybe with some curiosity and worry mingled in his eyes?) at the other pilot.

Duo held back the urge to slump with relief- Heero probably hadn't wanted to wake him…or wanted him to try to go back to sleep- which was _so_ not happening.

"Y-yeah, just- you know… a nightmare." Duo tried to reason, one could call what he had just experienced so vividly and with so much emotion a nightmare. So he wasn't exactly _lying_ to Heero- but Duo could tell Heero wasn't convinced of Duo's half-truth.

It was amazing what Heero could convey with only a look.

"Alright…I had _that_ nightmare… _again_ …" Duo admitted- even to himself, this wasn't normal. So far this was the _seventh_ time he'd had this particular brand of nightmare…for the _seventh day_ in a row.

Every one of the pilots knew this- and could do nothing. Today they would tell their trainers- it had been agreed the day before that if Duo had this dream again they should be informed- and Duo taken off duty.

He'd still have to stay as leaving might tell OZ their location. Luckily (so far) it had been a slow week for OZ.

This had translated into easy work for them- that having been the only reason they had waited as long as they did ad the hope that he wouldn't have nightmares- or dream for that matter- again.

He had tried everything- from soothing tea with Quatre, listening to music with Trowa, reading _and_ meditating with Wufei. Heero had been at a loss as before this Duo hadn't really had nightmares- or dreams, with Heero in the room.

Duo had always thought he was safe with Heero to watch his back. These dreams had turned everything around- and Duo was sick of them. Every one was on edge and worried about him- it wasn't natural for Duo to be so…weary and jumpy. Duo was normally cheerful- and the pilots needed that.

A reminder of what they were fighting for- of who and what people were. Quatre couldn't do that alone- and he was worried for Duo. It was no use pretending when his real feelings were so known to the others- besides it was against Quatre's nature to do so.

"Come on." Heero spoke up- while Duo had moped in thought Heero had moved to the door. Duo blinked at him- lilac eye glowing at Heero in the moonlight.

"The rest are up- we hoped you'd sleep through the night but we are prepared if you didn't." Heero explained as if Duo was a child. A surge of indignant anger welled up, and Duo batted it away.

His head felt foggy- like swimming in cotton and being pulled under by the monster in the dryer who ate only one of a pair of socks.

"Duo?" Heero's puzzled tone was closer to the door- in fact when Duo looked up Heero was standing at the side of the bed staring down at him with a worried frown.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Duo murmured, feeling a familiar pressure and not knowing why he hadn't felt it before- and worried and a little scared because of it. Heero clasped his hand over one shoulder- and pulled till his arm was under Duo's other arm.

Slowly Heero stood and Duo felt sick with even that little movement- and was grateful for Heero's help- for without him Duo was sure he would have fallen. Heero half dragged him to the bathroom door- which was at the end of the hall- and past all the other pilots rooms- the other two doors were open and no one was in them.

So Duo knew Heero must have been right. They were all up and waiting for him – somewhere in the house.

Heero led him inside the bathroom- and turned away while Duo did his business. Duo understood- he wouldn't have left the others alone either. Not this state- exhausted to the point of sickness and nearly falling over if he lost concentration of what he was doing even for a moment.

Duo felt the now familiar self-loathing swell up. He hated himself- the others must hate him too- he didn't know how they stood him.

"We don't hate you Duo. You're sick, you're not thinking like yourself." Heero spoke softly- still giving Duo as much privacy as he could. Duo shut his eyes hard- he hadn't meant to let that slip out.

"I know." Duo muttered, finished and turning to look at himself in the mirror. Pale as the God of Death he claimed he was. His normally vibrant eyes were dulled by not enough sleep- and dark smudges were appearing under them.

His hair- nearly knee-length golden brown hair was a mess out of its braid. Funny he didn't remember taking it out of one last night.

"I was afraid it would choke you." Heero told him. Duo nodded, accepting that he was letting things slip he hadn't meant too. That he was losing his mind with his ability to control his mouth.

"Your just tired Duo; when you get some rest you'll get better." Heero reassured him- turning back around- and letting Duo hang onto him as he guided Duo to the others- as they weren't going back to their room.

Quatre Winner was the first person he saw- he was like a ray of sunshine. With his golden hair and kind sky-blue eyes, he was tanned from the summer work they had done. He was always willing to lend an ear or help his friends.

Duo only wished he didn't cause him worry- or get that look in his eye- like he felt it was his fault even if it couldn't be.

Chan Wufei - reluctantly handed Heero the shot- Duo knew what was in it, something to make him sleep…and hopefully not dream. They meant well- that was why they were his friends.

Wufei's black eyes looked at him with worry- and something else. His normally severely held back ponytail of black silky hair was down to his shoulders- and somehow it looked more natural then the ponytail.

Trowa stood just behind Quatre; he was the tallest of them. His brown hair hid one side of his face- hiding one eye. The other was an emerald green. The only true-green eyes Duo had ever seen.

They were his friends- and they were the last people he saw as the sleeping-drug kicked in.

Somehow he thought that was how they had planned it to be.


	3. Dark

There was something- _other_ then lack of sleep, wrong with Duo.

This, Heero knew _without_ a doubt- though to be fair, the other pilots also suspected as much. Ever since the braided pilot had _shot_ him, then risked his _life_ to get him out of an OZ hospital- Heero felt he shared something with the Baka.

That something was screaming that there was something _not right_ with his fellow pilot.

Quatre, by the look of strain of the blonds face, felt the same. The shared a knowing look between them. One which Trowa caught, Wufei for his own reasons, had left the room when Duo had passed out. Trowa had moved him to lie on the couch, and Quatre sat with Duo's head in his lap.

There was a good reason for this. A short while ago Duo had broken out into sweats and shakes. Trowa, without a word, had collected a damp cloth from the kitchen. He had silently handed it to Quatre, and then retreated to lean against the wall, the personification of calm.

It didn't fool either Quatre or himself; Trowa was just as worried as they all were. Only Trowa didn't know how badly off Duo was. Truthfully Heero didn't understand it either, and it was nothing Quatre could fix, but whatever it _was_ was stronger tonight then any other night Duo had awoke from a nightmare.

Maybe he was wrong, and Duo would live through that nightmare- rather then have no dreams, maybe they would repeat in his mind till the drugs wore off. Heero couldn't imagine anyone, but a pilot perhaps, living through that kind of torture and surviving sane. Worse was that his fellow pilots- comrades, friends, and people he was supposed to trust with his life- were putting him into that drug-induced state.

Heero swallowed, and hoped with all his being, that Duo wasn't going through that. He heard Quatre gasp- without looking toward the couch his fingers inched to the antidote to the drug. He froze when he saw Trowa move out of the corner of his eyes, and focused on Duo and Quatre.

It wasn't Duo anymore- and whoever this was had no braid, and was crouched on the floor with a…feather at Quatre's throat.

A darker color of eyes then Duo had ever owned- dark purple an almost red, flashed at him. The boy was perhaps four years older then any of the pilots. Dark violet hair, with wild bangs- and two shoulder-length 'bangs' that fell on either side of his face, that those red eyes glared up at them through.

"Who are you?" Heero asked, for the first time in his life, baffled. Dark's lips twitched, getting the impression these boys- for the solemn one watched him with wary green eyes, were not easily surprised.

"Dark Mousy, the Phantom Thief." He elected to answer rather then possibly hurt Duo, Daisuke, or himself. That didn't stop him from delivering a charming grin, even though he threatened the blond's life.

"What have you done to Duo?" Trowa asked with a quite edge to his voice. Dark tilted his head; he knew Duo was safe- after all Daisuke was with him, within. Dark did something he didn't think he'd need to do ever again; he searched his 'hosts' memories.

He knew their names, and knew they were Duo's friends- _especially_ the blond…oops. He'd have to apologize, but later, after he found what had 'unraveled' their souls. Duo was hurt, and Dark was glad he had the good sense to let him handle things for a while. Daisuke had his hands full with the braided 'whole' of their soul.

"He is still in here. You lot did a number on him with those drugs of yours." Dark said snidely, friends or no- they hadn't needed to drug Duo. It wouldn't work very long after all.

Surprisingly all three looked abashed. Dark chuckled and called to Wiz, who came willingly from the depths of Deathscythe's metal frame. The Gundam didn't really matter- where Duo was, Wiz followed him- but Duo loved the Gundam so Wiz had protected both of the Gundams Duo had gone through magically- when he could.

" _Kyuu_." The white and slightly-pink furred, rabbit look-alike cooed up at Dark. Its tail, half as long as its body- twitched cutely, and huge ruby eyes stared up at Dark adoringly.

"What-is-that!" Wufei yelled- he looked as if he had followed the 'rabbit' into the room. He frowned at the sight of Dark holding the rest at bay with a feather to Quatre's neck.

"Wiz, he's been guarding Duo's …'Gundam'." Dark said blandly, as if this happened all the time. He nearly squirmed, feeling Daisuke tell him to let Quatre go- as he wasn't at all threatening with a black feather, when Duo's friends didn't know the first thing about magic.

 _Besides_ , added Daisuke- and Dark could almost _feel_ the boys scowl, _you're making Duo upset_.

Dark banished the feather, and settled onto the couch. "I suggest you make yourselves comfortable, I'm Duo, and Duo is Daisuke and me. We aren't sure if any of us would survive the destruction of this body- changed as it is- it's still Duo's and if you kill me- you might as well be killing him too." Dark tried to explain as Wiz jumped upon his lap and settled comfortingly onto it. He wasn't the best at explaining things- his job was to do something about them. He wasn't all that good at calming Duo either- or Daisuke would be out instead of himself.

"Who is Daisuke?" The blond- called Quatre, who reminded him of Krad, asked softly. He rubbed his throat- a red welt from the heat of the feathers magic had burned him, Dark sighed- another thing for him to apologize for.

"You might think of Daisuke as my…softer side. He and I _are_ Duo, make no mistake of _that_." The four pilots exchanged a look, more thoughts and emotions passing between them then an outsider could understand.

"Only he is better at calming Duo, so you boys are saddled with my handsome self until Duo is rested." Dark added confidently, vainly playing with his hair, while Wiz curled into a ball in his lap.

Heero's head was full of unanswered and unasked questions. Was this Duo's alternate personality- the God of Death? Or something Duo had never told them about- and, if so, why not?

Dark spoke as if he had always been a part of Duo- along with a 'Daisuke', had Duo known Dark could take and change his body in such a way- if he had why not warned them?

Had this been some sort of secret weapon?

How _long_ did it last?

"How long will that be?" Heero contended himself with asking instead. It was the second time Heero had spoke to…Dark, and truthfully he wanted Duo back. The Baka was never this vain- although Dark spoke with the same confidence Duo held.

"As long as it takes, honestly, it could be days, weeks, months- or _years_." Dark purred, amused with the pilots and their all-too-suddenly pale expressions.

He decided he liked them, meanwhile in a place only Dark would see Daisuke sighed and shook his head at Dark's antics.

Duo lay peacefully on a cot next to him. Their shared-soul was exhausted, and had let some _thing_ untangle his soul enough to let Dark and Daisuke free. The question was- how long, and if Duo would know who Daisuke and Dark were when he woke up.

Daisuke hoped he would- he maybe the peaceable one of the two, but Dark was far more authoritative then Daisuke was. If Duo didn't know the light and dark of his own soul in some way- it would take both Dark and he to convince him of the truth.

Then they would have to find out why- after fifteen years, Duo had weakened to this extent. It couldn't have occurred naturally, and that meant Dark would have to use magic to find out. Then to punish the culprit, Daisuke silently wished his partner all the luck he had- and the permission to do with as Dark pleased to the perpetrator.

 _ **Thanks Daisuke, I'll remember that.**_ Dark told him, pleased with Daisuke's decision.

Now it was time for the hard part- to tell the pilots why Duo might take so long to recover. Daisuke didn't bother to wish Dark luck with this- Dark was a master of getting people to do what he wanted them to- if the need arose.

It had more then arose; it had reared its ugly head and shot a blast at _Duo_ \- their souls entwined. Dark was fully able to deal with it on his own, and Daisuke had every confidence in him.

Duo while in a sort-of coma could still hear and understand most of what was happening around him. He knew his friends, they might be angry on his behalf- but until OZ was taken out they wouldn't stray from their missions.

He wondered what Dark would make of OZ…

Duo knew Dark would fight OZ on his behalf, for the challenge if nothing else.


	4. Daisuke

" _Y-years_?" Quatre stammered his baby-blue eyes wide with his distress at Dark's announcement.

Dark merely nodded calmly, a slight pressing of his lips betraying his own worry. Trowa and Heero exchanged glances, while Wufei's ebony eyes narrowed at Dark.

"Why?" The Chinese Gundam pilot demanded sharply. There was no need to ask 'why what'. Dark and the rest of the pilots knew the answer; why had Duo needed to be taken from them to 'calm' down?

"Well there are two possibilities, one he is _slowly_ dieing; or his magic is being sucked out of his soul…which about the same as dieing really." Dark murmured, watching the four carefully.

If they had done it, he would have known by their reactions, no matter how good they were a few _hundred_ years of practice at reading people, was better then _all_ they had learned at it.

He was _infinitely_ relieved to see none of them showed symptoms of guilt, he'd hate to kill one of them, Duo was rather… fond…of them.

" _How_ …?" Heero demanded, rage in his eyes, his reaction seemed to please Dark, who smiled…it wasn't a nice smile.

It was _vicious_ , blood-thirsty, and above all down-right deadly to the person who'd be the victim (though they didn't know who)…It was a smile that sent chills up Quatre's spine, and gave Heero a pause.

"I indeed to find out," Dark purred, scratching Wiz behind the ears.

"Wiz," The aforementioned beings ears twitched, and its eyes rolled up to look at its beloved master. "Show me the one who _hurt_ Duo…" Dark finished with a slightly more pleasant expression.

" _Kyuu_ …!" The little rabbit's fur bristled, Dark watched calmly as it hopped out of his lap, its form twisting, glowing, melting, and reshaping itself into the enemy.

 _This_ was why Wiz watched Duo, guarded him, instead of becoming one with the three of them.

Wiz _never_ missed what occurred around Duo; never forgot, and always investigated even the most minor disturbance to his magic and soul.

A young man stood where Wiz had been.

A young man Dark knew all too well- yet had thought long dead. By the expressions on the pilot's faces- they didn't know him, hadn't known of him until now. They weren't likely to forget him though…

" _Satoshi_ …" Dark heard himself say; even if it wasn't his voice. It was Daisuke's voice, coming from his lips. Dark knew what that meant and did not fight the change.

Dark's purple-black locks became shorter, more wild, and _red_. His narrowed amethyst eyes, widened, became innocent, and a kind crimson hue.

It was Dark's turn to watch over Duo; and Daisuke's to deal with the pilots- and his own mixed feelings.

Wiz saw the distress on Daisuke's face, and changed to the rabbit form again, and jumped into his lap, to nuzzle the red-heads cheek.

Wiz's actions brought the pilot's attention to Daisuke, who managed a weak smile for them. He was at least a year _younger_ then any of them; and felt more innocent then should be allowed…

"How _could_ he?" Daisuke whispered, lowering his eyes to stare into Wiz's, who licked the beginnings of tears from his eyes.

Satoshi, for a time, had been Daisuke's friend, and while the silver-haired, blue-eyed boy had always gone after Dark; he had never targeted Daisuke.

"You _know_ him?" Wufei asked incredulously, Daisuke nodded abruptly.

"We…we were school mates." He finished lamely, as Wiz cooed comfortingly at him.

"I see…" Wufei muttered, glancing at the other three pilots, at a loss as to what to say.

"Were you…close?" Quatre asked, quite sure it was none of his business, and the kind red-haired boy would turn into an angry Dark at any minute. Quatre sensed _something_ pained in the red-head, and he felt he had to _try_ to address it- to make it better…easier for the boy to bear.

"Not really, I just didn't think he'd do something like this." Crimson eyes caught and held Quatre's own; a light flush was on the red-head's cheeks. Dark chuckled in the back of Daisuke's mind- and Daisuke did his best to ignore his other half.

A moment of awkward silence later and Trowa cleared his throat. "

One of us should start looking for this…Satoshi." Heero took the hint, and left the room, to go to his laptop that in the excitement had been forgotten in his and Duo's room.

Heero found Satoshi worked with Oz (he wasn't surprised at that, _really_ \- just _furious_ ) he left them a nasty virus; it would eat memory _and_ anything put in from now on; while sending the information it 'ate' to him.

Now that he was alone, he could think. Daisuke _knew_ Satoshi, _somehow_. Yet until today Heero could find _nothing_ on Dark or Daisuke, in connection with the braided pilot, let alone an Oz solider.

Nothing in Satoshi's file mentioned either of the two 'spirits' that made up Duo's soul (it didn't surprise Heero that there were two different beings that made up his 'Duo'; it was fitting somehow) other then a brother whose name was _Krad_ , which was Dark spelt backward.

Next time Dark emerged, Heero would make sure to confront him with that bit of news. Something told him it wasn't just important; it was _vital_. He also wanted to know just _how_ Daisuke knew Satoshi.

They couldn't have been school mates; no record pictured the red-haired boy. That kind of hacking job; erasing someone's very _existence…_ was nearly _impossible_ …

You could erase that person's going to certain places, but not who they were, even if you changed their name.

Too many people would remember them.

There were so few red-haired boys Daisuke's age that he shouldn't be this hard to find out about…

It hit him then, they were _spirits_ that made up Duo; they had never mentioned how old they were…

This might be their second life, there was no telling how old the spirits were (no matter how young they looked), or _when_ they that known Satoshi…

Keeping this idea in mind, Heero left his shared room to rejoin his fellow pilots.

"I've found Satoshi," Heero announced, and sure enough, five pairs of eyes (and what 'felt' like a sixth, could very well have been Dark) landed on him. "He's a soldier for Oz." Heero managed to say this without any negative emotion affecting his tone, save for an edge to it which promised revenge.

"Should have known…" Wufei muttered, eyes studying the floor in thought. Quatre glanced at Daisuke to see his reaction. There was none; unlike with Dark; Daisuke couldn't look through Duo's memories that he hadn't been a part of.

"What's Oz?" Daisuke asked, feeling as if he was missing something significant. The pilots stared at him in disbelief. _**They're the Bad-Guys Duo fights…**_ Dark told him, and Daisuke flushed, not meeting their eyes. In his embarrassment he allowed Dark to take over, feeling far too much the fool to meet the eyes of Duo's companions any time soon.

"Right…So how do we go about getting rid of Satoshi…and hurting Oz while we're at it?" Dark asked the four, not really expecting an answer right off. He should have known better. Surprisingly it was Quatre who indicated he had an idea.

Dark smiled viciously to indicate the blond should speak, and Quatre surprised him; by smirking just as darkly back.


	5. Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Right…So how do we go about getting rid of Satoshi…and hurting Oz while we’re at it?” Dark asked the four, not really expecting an answer right off. He should have known better. Surprisingly it was Quatre who indicated he had an idea. 
> 
> Dark smiled viciously to indicate the blond should speak and Quatre surprised him by smirking just as darkly back.

' _Dark_!' Daisuke protested strongly, sure that what Satoshi had done was not his fault entirely, if Krad was involved. He did not need to point that out to Dark, who knew the relationship between Krad and Satoshi was not the same as their own.

If Dark were pressed to explain that relationship, he would call it puppeteers. Krad would use Satoshi, just as much as the other boy would try to manipulate Krad.

"Oz is like the mythical Hydra, you cut off her head and two more spring forth to try to bite." Wufei's voice was rough with his hate.

"So we are all Herakles." Dark spoke up, with a smile still in place.

"We burn all the heads off, and bury the so-called immortal beast." There was a satisfaction in Dark at those words, after all, he did the deeds – he wasn't big on making plans.

"So whose head do we need to bury?" Dark asked of Wufei, who started to smile as Quatre was, sharp edged and dangerous.

"Satoshi works under Zechs Merquise, who is a close personal friend of Treize Khushrenada." Heero reported, for the information had been there – if you knew how to look. Heero had after all spent a good part of his training learning to do just that.

"Do you know where they are?" Dark inquired, curious. Heero lifted his finger to the ceiling. Dark frowned at the gesture, wondering if he was perhaps a little crazy.

"The Moon base." Heero clarified, looking to the night sky outside. Duo's nightmares woke them early enough to see the moon plainly.

It startled them when Heero's laptop chimed.

"It's them." Heero said with a frown.

"Them who?" Dark wondered aloud, knowing he would soon find out, but impatient because of Heero's finality.

"They were our trainers for the mission." It was the mission, not this mission, not 'a new' mission; because the mission – their mission - was the only one that mattered – it was a war that had to be won, no matter which of them might loose their lives; freedom for the colonies, freedom from Earth, for all.

"It is probably best if you aren't seen." Trowa interrupted stepping forward so that four of the pilots would be seen by the laptop's camera – but Dark would not be. Heero confirmed the incoming contact, and Dr. J's face appeared.

"Sir." Heero greeted the Dr. with a solemn nod.

"What do you have to report?" Trowa and Quatre traded a look behind Heero's back, but it was Wufei who spoke.

"We wish to strike, now, while OZ is seemingly inactive." Heero nodded at Wufei's words, as if he spoke for them one and all.

"What of 02's status?" Heero had expected Dr. J to suspect something, for he had been the one who had trained Heero to look at things and assess a situation. Dr. J had to be as good as Heero or better, to do that.

Heero had tried to hide Duo's nightmares and their sickening effects of stress – but that would be a clue to something suspicious if looked for. Dr. J had clearly been looking and studying their situation – and Heero had expected that and accepted it. That didn't mean he liked feeling as if he was being spied upon.

"He is ready for action." Heero reported none the less, for he had no doubt that Dark was.

"Than by all means, take action; I don't suppose you have a target in mind?" Dr. J's tone was teasing, but Heero knew this to be a test too.

"Yes, sir – the Moon base is one of Earth's primary off-world satellites, if OZ loses that base, it is one stepping stone less closer to the colonies." Quatre reported, and Heero had to trust that this was true. Quatre was a statistic's genius, Heero would certainly fear for their odds if he took another side in this war.

"Insightful, 04. Very well pilots, do you accept this mission?" Dr. J asked as a formality, and the affirmation was unanimous. He ended the link, and Dark felt the others relax around him. Wiz sighed softly, as if to voice the lack of tension felt.

They knew this to be the quiet before the storm of battle. There was only so much planning that can be done in a battle, with strategy and statistics and tactics until they blurred into unmanageability like the letters of a crossword. Strategy was a way to deal with nerves for some, and a chore for others to sit through and listen to.

It was why Dark didn't pay any attention to them. He found himself sharing a seat with Quatre Winner on a shuttle that was going to a mining asteroid that was Winner property. It wasn't the Moon, but it was near enough to make a jump with their Gundams – well, with Dark taking Duo's Deathscythe and Wiz piloting it.

It was curious that none of the pilots had questioned Dark having Duo's skills. They had just assumed, when Dark had not asked questions, that he knew what he was doing. They were right – and wrong.

Dark wasn't going to tell them that though.

' **How is he Daisuke**?' Dark asked of his partner, concerned about his silence.

' _He's getting worse, Dark. I don't know how long we can keep him together_.' Daisuke answered faintly, as if from a distance – or distracted. Wiz, sitting perched upon his shoulder, whimpered and nuzzled at Dark's cheek.

' **We must be getting closer. Hold on**.' Dark hated to leave Daisuke alone with Duo, but they all had to do what they had to do.

' _Keep safe_.' Daisuke returned whisper-soft.

' **Promise**.' Dark vowed, as he stood from his seat, sending Wiz aloft to possess the Gundam Deathscythe.

"Where are you going?" Quatre asked frowning as Dark headed toward storage.

"I need to hurry. He's getting worse." Dark answered abruptly, not looking toward Winner.

"Worse, worse – how?" To give the blond pilot his due, he hurried after Dark – who had not paused or slowed down to answer.

"Dying worse, got me? There are things Duo isn't supposed to know – about us – about our pasts, and these nightmares are only the light of warning at the end of a very dark tunnel. I've lived a lot of lives – and died in each and every one of them. Daisuke's was the last I lived, and I took him with me. It's not supposed to work that way." Some of it, Dark muttered – and some of it he spoke, but Quatre heard every word.

"If it's not supposed to work that way…why did it?" He asked, cautious but curious.

"I wanted it. Magic made it happen, because I wanted it. I'm selfish like that." Dark tried hard not to snarl at Quatre, who was after all only asking questions that he had the right to ask. Duo was his friend.

"I'm glad you were selfish, Dark. Without you and Daisuke…I don't think Duo would be the Duo I know." Quatre had found it easier to speak with his heart to people – but sometimes even the heart of space did not help him say what he most wanted to express.

Dark, though, seemed to understand; together they ejected their Gundams from the shuttle.

"Thanks, kid." Dark said with a smile.

"All thanks aside, we're falling onto the Moon. I expect we're going to be noticed very soon." Quatre tried not to sound worried, but Dark detected the tell of strain.

"We aren't falling, we're flying – and I always liked a big entrance." Dark felt Wiz's hum of pleasure surround him.

"So let's show them we mean to end this." Deathscythe's black wings flared, his arms held Sandrock securely so what might have ended in a fall became a glide into the Moon's atmosphere.

"I couldn't agree more." Quatre saw clearly the OZ mobile dolls approaching, having locked onto them as targets. His heat shotels sung out in burning silver. The mobile dolls kept coming, and Winner had no remorse as he cuts the empty shells down. There are no people within them and he can afford to forgive himself in a skill of combat that would be otherwise merciless.

The glide down becomes a dance, but the only ones in danger of dying are them.

It is the best distraction anyone could have asked for.

Now, all that they can pray is that it worked according to planning. He flips the radio intercom on – anyone listening will hear the answers he receives. The Moonbase Apollo will surely be listening to them as hard as they can. That's okay with Quatre Winner, he wants them to hear – wants them to know they are defeated without bloodshed.

"Gundam Pilots, status?" Quatre Winner demands of his fellow pilots.

"01, target Zechs Merquise, secure." Heero Yuy, in all the time Quatre has known him, has never sounded so smug.

"03, target Satoshi Hiwatari, unconscious and secure." Quatre knows that Trowa Barton is not one to forgive a hurt to his friends, for the pilots are a family he has taken to heart. So he only awaits Wufei's response.

"05, target Treize Khushrenada, surrendered and secure." Quatre smiles to hear the smugness of Wufei's response.

"Standby." Dark lands them roughly in a crater near the entrance of the Moon base, but they are whole and intact.

"Hailing, the Moonbase Apollo." From inside his Sandrock the gray and silver dust is still and silent. The Moon was once beautiful and shining, now it is dead, and those in the base are as silent as the grave they made the Moon resemble.

"Moonbase Apollo will as of now surrender to the Gundam Pilots." Quatre does not care to read the defeat in that monotone response. At least this man and all who he works beside is alive to feel that – their two Gundams could destroy the sphere that surrounds their base, the only thing keeping the air they can breathe in and the Moon's atmosphere out.

"Operation Artemis is a success. The Gundam Pilots, on behalf of the colonies accepts. Pilots 01, 03, and 05 will now escort their targets to our location at Mare Serenitatis, affirm?" Quatre inquired, they could truly do as they wanted, but he wanted them to know what was happening –and to have the illusion of control.

"Confirmed." Moonbase Apollo allowed.

Quatre Winner turned off the radio intercom, and it was than that Dark spoke.

"Was that the plan?" Quatre can not help but smile and shake his head, unsurprised that Dark hadn't paid attention to any plan but his own. And why should it not be as – if not more- important? His plan saved the life of their friend.

"That was the plan." Quatre confirmed.

"How'd you do it?" Dark asked, only now intrigued when the action – what little there had been of it – was seemingly over. Quatre, this time, laughed.

"If you were not paying attention the first time, I don't think you will this time. So, let's call it my little secret – we all have our skills and ways of skirting security." Dark smiled, slow and satisfied.

"Very good, a magician never reveals his secrets – and neither does a strategist." Quatre was still laughing as a lunar rover rolled forward; it was a piece of equipment the size of a minivan, it passed the sphere's gate. Within, Quatre knew, were four space suits. Quatre Winner shut his helmet and opened his hatch, he had to trust that the hulking Deathscythe with self named scythe in hand, would be enough to deter any danger.

"This is Treize Khushrenada, what are the meanings of your actions?" He was being let to speak, because they knew Moonbase Apollo would be listening with all ears.

"Peace is what we – and the colonies seek. We come to ask you to summon a peace summit, here on the Moon. This is a place that neither the Earth – nor its colonies, can in truth claim, yet has suffered from both the people of Earth and the people of the colonies." Quatre Winner let his sorrow for that fact show in his tone.

"This is a reasonable request and shall be met. What guarantee do we have that we will all live to see this peace summit?" Treize asked in turn.

"We will leave after your message." Quatre Winner stated, for it was the truth – and none of the Gundam Pilots would want to stick around and perhaps be recognized. It was enough for their enemy to know their identities' – they would keep that silent, for it was embarrassing enough for a army to be beaten by five pilots - let alone teenagers.

"Than, I am baffled, why are we three here – what do you want?" At that Quatre sighed. This was the most difficult part of the plan.

"It is not what we want, Treize Khushrenada – it is what we need. We need to speak with Krad who resides within Satoshi Hiwatari. It is a matter of life or death." It was Dark who spoke, and the reaction was immediate.

"What do you desire, Dark?" Krad snarled over the radio.

Quatre Winner wondered if either Treize Khushrenada or Zechs Merquise had seen that startling transformation before.

"What have you done to me?" Dark hissed back and the radio crackled painfully.

"Done? I have done nothing to you, Dark. You died, you always die – and you always return. What do you think of what the world has become? I remember how you admired the full moon at night, what do you think of it now?" Quatre Winner could not see either Dark in the cockpit of Deathscythe, or Krad in the lunar rover below. Yet he felt their rage against each other, it pained him – like coming between two magnates trying to meet.

"My body dies, Krad, do you claim it not to be your doing?" Dark let his pain – Duo's pain – show in his tired response. He did not try to rile Krad or taunt him into a response.

"How could I have known, Dark – I did not know you had returned to steal another's life. I am only glad you die again, and that I will live to see it happen." Krad purred in pleasure.

"If it was not you, than whom….?" Dark snarled, hoping to remind Krad that he was not dead yet.

"Use your brains, thief – who benefits?" Dark's mouth snapped shut on the retort he was about to speak. He, for once, thought about Krad's words seriously.

Daisuke had died without any children, and Duo was an orphan – the only family member left whom Dark could manifest in. That did not happen naturally. Someone had hunted his family, had made sure that Duo was alone and an orphan.

It was than that Dark remembered that trap, that trap that had killed him and Daisuke.

' **I am sorry, Duo – but I must see.** ' Dark looked at memories not his own.

' _There_!' Daisuke chimed in, seeing as he did.

There, indeed, was a man who Duo Maxwell calledProfessor G. Dark did not at the moment recall his real name although he had know it. Professor G was one and the same as the collector who had baited Dark with his collection as the cheese of a mouse trap.

' _How…how did he find it all out_?' Daisuke wondered – but Dark knew there was only one way he would find out; someone in the Niwa family had let the secret slip from them before going to the grave. They had been used to give life to Duo – to skills not meant to come to him like they had.

They had all three been used – even if it was for the greater good, it had to end – and there was only one way to end it; to save something.

It was best that Dark didn't dwell on it. It would only pain Daisuke to know.

' **Duo must forget knowing him! If he does not know him, whatever this Professor G gains from Duo has no where to go, magically speaking**.' Dark hurriedly explained, for they hadn't much time.

' _But that will_ …!' Daisuke started to protest, but was interrupted by Duo Maxwell, who was in pain, who was sick, who remembered more than a mortal mind should – who was dying.

"Do it." Dark closed his eyes, letting himself share in that pain, that weight of burden made his heart skip a beat, made his pulse flutter as frail as a bird's wing.

' **I am sorry**.' Dark whispered, and than took the memory of Professor G, all of it – all the skills, the purpose, stole who Duo was – who he was supposed to become. He hated himself for taking that, for breaking the magic of a mind; even as doing so saved Duo Maxwell's life.

Duo forgot, forgot it all.

"Pilot 02, respond! Duo?" Quatre Winner knew something was wrong, felt the pain and panic of it even though nothing seemed to be happening – something was something awful.

"Yeah…" Quatre had never heard Duo sound so shaken, so young.

"Who's this?" Quatre felt cold creep down his spin, freezing him.

"You don't know?" Winner asked, softly, trying to be calm.

"No…where, where am I, why am I on the Moon?" Quatre Winner's hands didn't shake as he sent a line to Deathscythe's hatch and opened it. He didn't hesitate to go to his friend, who needed him, even as he let the ladder to Sandrock fall to the surface of the moon. He zip lined to Deathscythe and got in the pilots' seat easily enough, for Duo Maxwell shakily gave it up. It was easy, even, to say the words that needed to be said – that were obvious.

"It's time to go." He was not argued with, as Wufei, Trowa, and Heero exited the lunar rover and climbed into Sandrock's cramped quarters.

"It is time Treize." Heero prompted him, as he prepared to follow Deathscythe into space. Quatre had not fled, he had retreated – and Heero did not know where he would go. So they had to follow. Heero Yuy did not linger to hear Treize Khushrenada speak, and did not hear what words he had to say.

"What's happened?" Trowa Barton demanded of his friend.

"Duo doesn't know us – doesn't remember anything." Quatre sounded distracted, and hurt.

"Where will we go?" Wufei asked softly.

"To get answers…." Quatre replied, sure and angry.

"Their last location, I have it." Heero reported and took the lead in Sandrock with Deathscythe following.

Their answer was that Professor G had none. The dead do not speak.

It became something of a mystery, how it had happened. Yet the mission went on, and Duo though he had forgotten them, still had the muscle memory of the skills they all had to have -one learned such skills can be taught and trained in again. Duo found a willing family in his fellow pilots. A second chance which none of them squandered.


End file.
